


Remembrance

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Potential Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/93529514274/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

All I have left of him are a gas mask and a burned room.

 

I should’ve noticed, should’ve seen his depression and suicidal tendencies, but I didn’t. I selfishly believed that I could save him from everything that happened to him, and he was one of the few people who loved me….

 

_No, no, you’re wrong._

_He only loved you for what you did to him. That’s the only reason anyone loves you._

 

I don’t understand why I haven’t let go of those memories, yet despite his luck cycle, that was the happiest I’d ever been.

 

_….and he wasn’t._

_Maybe he was on the bad end of his luck cycle, and you caused it? You’re the reason behind all of his misfortune…._

They’ve cleared away everything that was in that building. I guess I keep visiting here with that gas mask as a way to remember him….. it makes me feel closer.

 

(There was a funeral, but no one showed up except for me. Everyone else was dead.)

 

_Did you love me? Even if you didn’t, those years we were married were my happiest ever…._

_Should I thank you? Or am I just being egocentric?_

_I miss you…._


End file.
